The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Home networks and enterprise networks typically use twisted pair cables to connect devices together. A single twisted pair cable typically includes four pairs of twisted copper wires (i.e., 8 total copper wires in one cable). As technologies advance, protocols used with four twisted pair cables have increased bandwidth by orders of magnitude (e.g., 10 Megabytes/second, 100 Megabytes/second, 1000 Megabytes/second). However, transceivers that operate over standard four twisted pair cables lack the ability to adapt to certain events associated with the loss of available channels and so on.
Thus even though existing protocols seek to improve throughput over existing infrastructure, certain aspects of the existing protocols impact adaptability of transceivers. For example, existing auto-negotiation protocols use multiple twisted pair channels to establish connections.